


Five Times Things Weren't Clear, And One Time They Were Crystal

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: Prompt: "a 5 times BokuAkaKuroTsuki where people had no idea they were a thing and there are misunderstandings and the 4 of them just screw with everyone for laughs + one time they came out and said they were dating" by @boringsugarskull on Tumblr





	Five Times Things Weren't Clear, And One Time They Were Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr and in Haikyuu!! drabbles collection on AO3.

**1**

“… and this is the bathroom attached to the bedroom Tetsurou and I share”, Kei said as he showed Sawamura and Sugawara around the apartment. They were standing in one of the two bedrooms; each came with its own bathroom.

Sugawara smiled as he looked around and praised, “I can’t believe how lucky the four of you are to have found such a wonderful place with such a low rent! And it worked out quite conveniently too that you and Kuroo didn’t need to find people you didn’t know to be your roommates.”

Kei opened his mouth almost reflexively, about to correct him, then shut it upon reconsideration. Just then, Sawamura, who had been staring at a spot on the queen-sized bed, piped up.

“Aren’t those Bokuto’s kneepads? Why are they here?”

Kei’s eyes widened slightly as he remembered the events of the previous night: the heat, the heaviness of the air in the room, the way four moans sounded so very different, and how overcrowded the bed was when four taller-than-average men dozed on it. And he fervently prayed his face did not betray any of those details as he struggled to answer the question.

“Oh, he asked me to repair it a bit; the material has worn out from the side and I’m the only one in the house with any experience in sewing and knitting.”

Sawamura nodded in understanding as if he was appreciative of the fact that Kei was helping out a flatmate, while Sugawara’s eyes were narrowed as he peered at his former underclassman. No more was said on the subject, however, and they moved to the living room, having finished seeing the entire house. 

Later, when he shut the door behind him, Kei sighed with relief. At least they hadn’t noticed the four toothbrushes in the bathroom that only he and Tetsurou were supposed to share. 

**2**

“I love it when we have reunions! And joint reunions are the best!”

At Koutarou’s energetic (if not slightly tipsy) proclamation, many at the table raised their glasses in agreement. With everyone from the Fukurodani and Nekoma volleyball teams spread across Japan and busy in their own lives, it was difficult to gather the team members often. Yet, somehow, the tradition of a joint reunion, started by Tetsurou and Koutarou back when they were in college, had lasted. And everyone showed up to that event, without fail, year after year. People had learned to not miss it for the world.

Sure, it got rowdy quite often, but where was the fun without that?

“Bokuto-san, you should slow down; that was your third drink in half an hour”, Kei said quietly from beside the ex-captain as he tried to snatch the glass away. He had been invited as an ‘honorary’ member of both teams, since many of the players had gotten to know and respect him over the years. Plus, it certainly helped that he was living with three of the other attendees, two of whom were the organizers.

Koutarou shook his head vigorously and passed his glass to Tetsurou, who shot Kei a wild grin as he refilled it.

“Tsukki, you’re always so cautious, so adult-like! Live a little”, Koutarou responded, slurring his words ever so slightly. Kei clicked his tongue as Koutarou slung his arm around the blonde’s shoulder, leaning heavily. Others ignored this: they had seen the ex-captain get particularly tactile after downing a few drinks, and this was not new for them.

“You’re heavy, Koutarou”, Kei pointed out, struggling a bit under the new weight. Some heads turned at this; Kei had never been anything less than absolutely formal with Koutarou and Keiji when addressing them, as far as they knew.

“Gimme a bite, Kei”, Koutarou demanded, gesturing with the hand that wasn’t around Kei’s shoulders. As if he wasn’t aware he had become the center of attention, Kei nonchalantly picked up a piece of meat off his plate with his chopsticks and fed the man hanging off him.

Now everyone was staring at them. This was most certainly new.

It was only when Keiji quirked an eyebrow at everyone seated at the table and Tetsurou clapped his hands twice, looking nothing less than chipper and saying, “What are you waiting for? Dig in!” that other ex-members resumed what they were doing.

**3**

“You know”, Oikawa started as he picked up his drink. “I don’t think I’ve ever hung out with just two of you.”

Iwaizumi, who was standing next to him, considered this for a moment before nodding in agreement. Keiji smiled mysteriously at the couple, face half hidden in the dark due to the dim lighting of their surroundings, while the others completely ignored Oikawa’s observation.

The group of six was seated on a couple of couches around a table, a drink in every hand, in a club. Tetsurou, who had become good friends with Oikawa over the years, had been invited out to get drinks with him and Iwaizumi. Oikawa had invited Kei as well, with the reasoning that ‘it would be rude not to, as he’s your default plus one now, Kuroo-chan’. So the additional presence of Keiji and Koutarou had definitely surprised him.

Finally, Keiji broke the silence that had followed Oikawa’s question, standing up with a hand outstretched.

“Kei, dance with me.”

The blonde in question quickly placed his own drink on the table carefully, took the hand reaching for him, and led Keiji to the dance floor. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed them, wide as saucers, and then they shot back and forth between the two people still seated and the table once Kei and Keiji disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

“Did- did Akaashi just take Tsukishima with him?”

Tetsurou grinned. “You’ve had it ass-backward the entire time, both of you. Kei and Keiji have been dating, and Koutarou has been with me.”

Oikawa looked thoroughly unimpressed at that, while Iwaizumi’s face had gone blank, perhaps due to confusion. A beat of silence followed, until-

“Just kidding!” Koutarou burst in, laughing boisterously, pointing a finger at the couple. “Look at Iwaizumi’s face! We got you good; we fooled ‘em, Tetsu!”

“You did not fool me, Kuroo”, Oikawa deadpanned, a genuinely unconvinced expression on his face. Iwaizumi simply narrowed his eyes at the pair sitting across from him. The two people dancing had been completely forgotten, and had quite forgotten their surroundings themselves as they made out on the dance floor in plain sight.

**4**

Hinata felt a tiny snowflake fall on his cheek and gasped.

“Uwah, Tobio! It’s snowing! It’s the first snow of the year!”

“I know, dumbass; I have eyes”, Kageyama replied, with a roll of his eyes. But there was no bite in the remark; somewhere down the line, that had disappeared from his retorts. The eye-rolls had become affectionate over the years. And so, Hinata simply chuckled.

The two of them were walking home from a dinner date, hand in hand, occasionally glancing up at the falling snowflakes in wonder, when Hinata exclaimed, “Tobio, look! It’s Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san! Let’s go greet them!”

Indeed, the two figures a few hundred meters away were Koutarou and Tetsurou, returning from a fun grocery run (only those two could consider it fun, which was why they were constantly on grocery duty). Kageyama, excited at the prospect of speaking to two captains he truly respected, followed his boyfriend. They didn’t get too far, however, because the two people they were approaching shared a fleeting kiss. Hinata looked scandalized.

“Wait, isn’t Kuroo-san dating Kei? And aren’t Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san dating?” 

“How would I know?” Kageyama retorted. Hinata shook his head at his boyfriend in disbelief and then turned back at the two former captains, who were walking away, presumably towards the station across the street. He frowned. Despite their differences, Kei was still his friend, and Hinata knew he had to do something.

But he wasn’t sure what that would be. So, he went to the first person he felt like he could ask for advice.

“Ah, good evening, captain. Can I talk to you about something?”

**5**

“You’re definitely coming to the next match, then. Right?” 

Keiji was on the phone with Kenma one afternoon, discussing the latter’s impending visit to Tokyo.

“Of course. Kuroo would probably never talk to me again if I didn’t.”

They both laughed.

“Great. I’ll ask Koutarou to get enough tickets for all three of us: you, Kei, and me. And we’ll set up your bedroom as well,” Keiji replied, making a mental note to do so. Then Kenma changed the subject.

“How are the four of you, anyway?”

Keiji knew to choose his words carefully; Kuroo’s best friend was probably the most perceptive person in the entire world, even more than Kei.

“We’re all good. Kei and Tetsurou are celebrating their eighth anniversary in about a week, and Koutarou and I- “

He paused when he heard the sound of a tongue clicking, eyebrows raised. He hadn’t ever heard Kenma make such a sound.

“I don’t know what kind of fool you all take me for. There’s no need to refer to yourselves as two separate items, you know.”

Well, so much for being careful.

“Oh”, Keiji replied, feeling foolish. He swallowed the lump in his throat and added, “You knew?”

“I did, but I figured Kuroo would tell me in time, so I never brought it up. But this is getting ridiculous. I don’t want to come stay with you four if that’s going to make you tiptoe around me for a week. It’s exhausting. Isn’t that exhausting for you, too?”

And with just that, Keiji felt as though he was seeing everything in a new light. It wasn’t as if he was completely blind. He had known it was taxing for others too; he hadn’t missed Kei’s weary sigh when Keiji unlinked their fingers before they left the house, or Tetsurou’s happy hum when it was finally private enough for Koutarou to pounce on him in a manner that would certainly not be considered just friendly or brotherly.

It was as if Kenma's question set something free inside Keiji.

“It is.” 

**+1**

Kei tilted his head to one side in genuine perplexity at the small crowd outside their apartment.

“Um, Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san, Oikawa-san, and… Iwaizumi-san? What are all of you doing here?”

Sawamura audibly swallowed, seeming hesitant. Then, upon being elbowed by Iwaizumi, he spoke up. “We need to talk to you and Akaashi, both.”

The blonde’s eyebrows briefly shot up at that, but he moved aside to clear the doorway nevertheless.

“What is this regarding?” Keiji inquired, standing up from the couch he was reading on, as Kei let them in. This time, Iwaizumi cleared his throat and responded with a question of his own. 

“Are Kuroo and Bokuto out?”

The sound of a door opening somewhere inside the apartment answered that query. The two in question walked out of one of the bedrooms, looking like they had just woken up from a nap, which they had. Yawning and rubbing his face, Tetsurou paused in his step as he saw six pairs of eyes on him and Koutarou, who came to a stop beside him abruptly since they had been holding hands. Both of them were instantly feeling more awake.

Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s eyes looked as though they would escape their sockets. On the other hand, Oikawa and Sugawara looked unsurprised, as though they had expected exactly what they were witnessing.

“What’s the matter, love?” Tetsurou said in lieu of a greeting, as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Keiji’s waist. Koutarou walked up to Kei and slung an arm around his shoulder.

All of a sudden, everything clicked into place for the onlookers.

“Wait”, Sawamura exclaimed. “You’re all dating each other? Like, a polyamorous relationship?”

“Congratulations,” Kei responded, flatly. “You’ve finally got it.”

A collective realization dawned on the visitors.

“So, why are you here anyway? Is there some gathering at our house I forgot about?” Koutarou asked with a questioning frown. Sawamura and Iwaizumi couldn’t look him in the eye for a bit.

“These two”, Oikawa began with a lazy smirk, finally stepping forward with a hand on Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “thought Kuroo-chan and Kou-chan were cheating on their respective partners. Someone, and by someone I mean Chibi-chan, tipped them off when they spotted Kuroo-chan and Kou-chan kissing.”

Iwaizumi laughed nervously, while Sawamura awkwardly cleared his throat. Sugawara simply chuckled, clearly amused by the entire misunderstanding.

Kei’s eyebrow twitched. “I need to have a little talk with Shouyou.”

A few people audibly gulped at the cold expression on his face. The blonde could be quite scary when he was seriously annoyed.

Tetsurou laughed and patted Kei on his back, attempting to calm him down and to dissipate the tension in the room. “Now, now, Tsukki. It’s not as if we made it any easier for them to pick up the hints, did we? Be nice. Your friend was simply looking out for you.”

Then he turned to the guests in their apartment and added, a surprisingly genuine smile on his face, “But hopefully everything is clear now?”

“Crystal!” Sugawara responded with a grin and a thumbs up.

“Alright”, Koutarou clapped his hands, “now, who wants drinks?”

“Koutarou, you can’t offer drinks to someone in the afternoon. At least wait an hour or two.”

"Akaashi, I was referring to something like coffee or tea!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Tsukki!"

Everyone laughed at the sudden change of mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
